Who says, dinosaurs are dead?
by littlebixuit
Summary: When Shaggy's plane crashes on an unexplored and uninhabited island, the rest of Mystery Inc. is up to search for him. But what, if the island isn't quite as uninhabited as everyone thought? First crossover - R&R, please
1. Chapter 1

_Yep, it's my first crossover, yep, of course it's with Scooby and- Jurassic Park ?!_

_Invy: Jurassic Park. Yeah, you guys read right._

_Me: I had longer thought about writing a crossover and was discussing with Invy about that. For sure was, Scooby would be involved. Problem's-_

_Invy: Writing a crover means two themes._

_Apps: Crover? And you can believe me when I tell you that I haven't got to close one eyes this night._

_Invy: Sure, crover. CROssoVER._

_Me: Well, after a bit thinking about this and that, one idea was stuck to both of our thoughts._

_Invy: Jurassic Park._

_Me: And I still like it._

_Apps: Oh. Boy. These two will kill me one time, I'm sure. Anyway: _**She doesn't owns Scooby or the gang. Neither does she own Jurassic Park, neither movies, nor books.**

_Me+Invy: Now Enjoy!!_

* * *

What do you think when your thoughts come to dinosaurs?

Sure, at first, the facts.

Herbivores and carnivores. Some just 30 cm big, some about 10 meter. Died out about millionth of years ago.

But now, let me ask you a question.

What, if they still live?

* * *

Strapping the last bands of her backpack, Velma Dinkley's thoughts wandered off.

Again.

Normally, the young woman's thought were straight on one thing, the thing she wanted to think about then. You could say organized.

But then, five weeks ago, something happened that changed that.

Changed everything.

When Shaggy Rogers' plane crashed over an unexplored island, it changed everything.

Stupid Shaggy. Why did he had do partake at this contest?

Flying completely alone from the USA to Great Britain, first one in Great Britain is the winner.

For once, the pilot in Shaggy had taken over and he had thought, it could be funny to sign in. He was a pretty good pilot, too. So, why not?

Said, did, and then, he had started.

Everything had been okay.

Until then.

He hadn't been able to tell them, what had been wrong.

Too bad connection, too less time.

Though, he had been able to tell, that something was wrong. Completely wrong. Then, a SOS-signal. Then, hastily spoken coordinates.

Then, nothing.

The signal had gone lost, vanished in nothing but thin air.

Unbelievable that it had took them so long to find out more. After three weeks of fear, something good. The coordinates, Shaggy had been able to tell before he had crashed, were exactly in the middle of a yet unexplored island.

There was a bit of hope, that Shaggy was still living.

A bit.

But the tiniest bit was enough for Mystery Inc. to travel to this island and search for him.

Even if they would just found his dead body, they had to search for him.

They had to know what had happened and there was only one way to find it out.

And exactly this way was the way they were taking right now.

* * *

Five weeks.

Shaggy had began to write a diary. One day, one entry.

35 entries. 35 days. Five weeks.

The worst at this situation was, that he didn't know if anybody had gotten his SOS or if they had lost the connection to him before they could hear the distress call and the coordinates.

He was beginning to wonder, if that should be his whole life.

His life had been, until now, a really nice one.

With eight years, getting the best dog and friend, somebody could ever want to have. By moving to Coolsville at the age of fourteen, he had met his best friends. Then, they had never parted. Traveling through country after country, solving one mystery after the other and having a bunch of fun doing it. But then, the contest.

It was supposed to be fun.

Okay, he had to be all alone, even Scooby wasn't allowed to come with him, but he had thought it would be fun.

Until one of the motors gave in, it had been.

Then, the crash.

Rough, hard, painful.

Waking up in a total wreck. The wreck, though had one good side. At the crash, he had been tossed in the back of the plane. What had been pure luck, because later, inspecting the plane, he had found the cockpit dented, the pilot seat squashed in metal. Not only being tossed back had been luck, but also that the cockpit had been dented. There was no out from there now. But that wasn't the lucky thing. There was no in, either. No, by nearer exploring, the plane had been so dented, that the only coming in was through the door now, but you could still lock the door. And the lock was solid. Once the door was locked, there was no coming out. And no coming in.

And the fact, that Shaggy's improved home was totally safe from intruders, was essential for survive.

Because the unexplored, uninhabited thought island wasn't quite as uninhabited as everyone who knew from the island had thought.

No cannibalistic natives, god no.

The inhabitants of the island- some were herbivores and some carnivores.

But all were dinosaurs.

* * *

_Me: Yep, I know, that's a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to make yourself familiar with the situation. So, no you know, that Shaggy is lost on an island and the rest of Mystery Inc. is ready to search for him. They don't know it(they just hope for it), but we know, that he's still living. Well, that's for the Scooby part. The Jurassic Park part here is clear. _

_Invy: That island's filled with creepy dinos. _

_Apps: You two together, Pia and Invy, I don't know if that combination is should be allowed to go under people._

_Me: Man, stop that. After all, it was your idea to wake Invy. But also if you regret it, I just can say thanks! I love the help she gives me. I mean, this story... I love the beginning over there. The first, short part is so cool!_

_Invy: Sure was nice!_

_Apps: *sigh* Anyway. Why do this things always hang with me? She'd like-_

_Me: You, my dear and beloved readers, I'd like you to review. It would be very nice of you, and I'd be honored to hear your opinion of this first crossover of mine. Pleased, Apps?_

_Apps: Very._

_littlebixuit_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Yay for me! Cause here's the next chapter. And yay for Invy. Cause she helped me getting this written._

_Invy: No probs, was fun for me!_

_Apps: And yay for the disclaimer:_

_Me: NOOOOOOO!_

_Apps: Yes. _**She neither owns Scooby or the gang, nor does she own Jurassic Park.**

_Me: Pity, isn't it?_

_Invy: Now read that thing down there!_

* * *

While they stood at the railing of the ship, nobody said a word.

Neither does anybody felt like saying anything, nor does anyone knew what to say.

So they stood in silent, staring over the sea.

The huge, blue water underneath them.

Sometimes a fish would show up, come to the surface from the deep, black water under the bright top. Taking some courage, or simply being curious, he'd watch how this grey, big and metal thing glides through the water until courage would leave the little fish or it simply got uninteresting. Then he'd swim back down, to other fish, in his own life.

And then, there was just the blue surface again.

Time passes as this process repeated itself over and over again until the three of them heard Fred's voice.

"Gang, I think we're here."

He didn't need to say anything more.

Everyone looked up to see the island in the distance. It looked rather normal, big, green trees, a white sand beach, nothing special anywhere in sight.

So they kept steering to the island, hope leading them, forcing them not to give up and search the whole island for Shaggy.

What should happen on this nice, uninhabited and peaceful island anyway?

If they only knew.

* * *

At least, living on an island filled with dinosaurs was never getting boring.

Of course, Shaggy had wished many times before, that there were only the nice herbivores. They were a very peaceful group, at least, normally.

But that could easily change itself when a carnivore would show up.

Shaggy tried not to get to any dinosaur to near.

Sure, the herbivores never harmed anyone, but simply being with them when something really scared them was life-endangering. Especially with the bigger ones. They reminded Shaggy of himself and Scooby when they were being followed by other dinosaurs.

Running, without really looking where they were running or paying attention to anyone around them.

So Shaggy tried to keep himself away from them. He was just following them sometimes, because they were the best trackers when it was about food. Being with them or simply in the near of them meant finding food sooner or later.

He had to be very careful, though. Because the herbivores were the logical food of the carnivores. It had happened three times now, that he had "met" some of them while being on food-search. For this meetings, he always had the long-knife with him he had found while searching through the contains of his plane. He still wondered how the about 30 centimeter long knife had gotten there, but it really doesn't mattered, because he was glad to have it.

Not only was it very helpful to cut himself through the jungle or cut fruits from trees, also it had saved his life on this three meetings with a carnivore.

The luckily just one meter tall dinosaurs, all from the sam race all used the same "strategy". They circled their victim and then, in a very fast and move, they would jump to it and try to bite it. Shaggy had seen the dinosaurs doing this with herbivores before so he had been prepared at his first meeting. Slowly, he had followed the dinosaurs circles, watching every part of its body to see when it would jump. When it finally jumped, he had hold the knife in front of him very fast, aiming at the throat. It had worked. The surprised and deadly wounded animal had fallen to the ground, twitched some seconds but then died at the loss of blood. Knowing that the scent of the blood would be smelled by other carnivores, Shaggy quickly left the dead dinosaur and washed he blood of his knife and arm at the next water place.

The second meeting hadn't worked quite as well as this first one. The dinosaur, Shaggy had began to call them Jumper, referring to their way to attack their victims, had jumped in an unexpected angle and got a deep bite in Shaggy's left arm, leaving a deep wound. Gritting his teeth, Shaggy had been able to stuck the knife in the Jumper's throat again and quickly left. Washing his wounded arm on the way, he had bandaged it up with the plane's first aid kit.

The third meeting had been similar to the first one.

Leading his thoughts back to the past, Shaggy absentmindedly scratched his bandaged arm, which was itching again.

Locking the door from the outside and going for another round of food-searching, he wondered what his friends were doing right now

* * *

Shaggy's friends weren't doing anything he would expect them to do right now.

Because right now, they were climbing out of the little dinghy they had used to get from their rented boat to the island.

Standing on the white beach, they were a little stumped about how to go on.

There had been to main goals:

1: Get to that island and

2: Find Shaggy.

But now, finally standing on "Lost Island" how they called it, they didn't really knew how to begin with the searching.

While Fred, Daphne and Velma checked their backpacks a last time, Scooby began to sniff around the beach.

"Raggy rasn't reen ron rhe reach."

"What do you mean, he hasn't been on the beach. That he isn't anywhere here or simply that he never has been on this beach?"

"Rhat ri raid. Re's rever reen ron rhe reach."

"Okay, that don't has to mean anything. When his plane crashed in the middle of the island, he maybe just didn't went to the beach and stayed in the jungle."

No one wanted to say anything to this. They all hoped, that Fred was right, but everyone's mind crossed one thing.

_When the beach is logical the greatest chance to get away from here, why didn't Shaggy go here?_

With that thought keeping itself in every of the four's mind, they started to go into the jungle.

* * *

_Me: Hm. That was a pretty lame chapter, I think._

_Invy: Yep. Looks so._

_Apps: Oh Boy, don't be depressed about a lame chapter!_

_Me: I'm not. I'm happy to write the next one, cause there'll be a dinosaur attack in there, I promise!_

_Invy: Yeah! Dinosaur attack!_

_Apps: ...who wouldn't be glad about a dinosaur attack *mumbling*me._

_Invy: ...man, that'll be cool and... woooh. You got the idea?_

_Me: I, sure. With Apps, I'm not really sure..._

_Apps: Hey!_

_Me: Hehe. However, you, my beloved readers who keep me writing this things just by knowing that you'll read it, please, PLEASE leave me a review. Also if the chapter was lame._

_littlebixuit_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Man, is it just me, or am I uploading this story pretty fast?_

_Invy: You're really._

_Apps: You should try speaking full sentences from time to time, Invy. Like: You're really uploading this story pretty fast._

_Me: Yeah, but when she does it, this start would get to long._

_Invy: Dunno what you think, but I'm with Pia._

_Apps: Sure, sure, leave the disclaimer to me again.. _**She**

_Me: ARg. Invy, fast!_

_Invy: *holding Apps' non-existent mouth*_

_Apps: *struggling*_

_Me: _**I don't own Scooby or the gang. Neither do I own Jurassic Park.**

_Apps: *battling his non-existent self free again* What was that for?_

_Me: I wanted to do it on my own this time. You never really ask if you should do the disclaimer, you just do it._

_Invy: But I'll say the "ENJOY!" again :D. So, folks, ENJOY!_

* * *

Getting through the jungle had been harder as they had thought it would.

The trees, bushes, slings and occasional ponds were very close-knit, sometimes they even had to change their direction because the jungle in front of them had been impenetrably.

Neither Velma, nor Fred or Daphne knew, how Scooby was able to catch any scent in the muggy and hot area, but apparently, he did.

Two hours passed in the jungle and still everything Scooby could smell were animals and fruits, but no sign of any human smell.

Interestingly, Scooby never was able to tell them what animal he smelled, because he wasn't familiar with any of the scents reaching his nose.

So they didn't thought about the unknown animals any longer and aimed there thoughts at the search of Shaggy again.

That was, until they reached the meadow.

Scooby, who had always been about two or three meters in front of them suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened, his breath hold, he stood there like someone had frozen him on the spot.

"Scooby? What is, have you sme-" Daphne asked when also she, together with Fred and Velma could see what he was seeing.

The whole meadow was filled with very large animals.

Only, that these weren't animals they had ever seen before.

This animals were dinosaurs.

They seemed to be herbivores, living in a group and peaceful eating from trees and plants around them. There were bigger and smaller ones, some green, some grey, but it didn't looked like they would bother who they were eating with. They looked rather... friendly.

Caught from the fascination of seeing real-live dinosaurs, no one brought out a word for some minutes.

"This... animals... they're... or?" Fred looked as baffled as everyone else from the gang.

"Dinosaurs." Velma answered his half-spoken question.

"So... what now?" Daphne asked the question that was in everyone's mind.

"Well, there are only two options. Turning around directly and head to the beach to get down from this dinosaur island as fast as we can or continue our search for Shaggy. Since we've done so much now and are finally on this island, I, for myself, am for the second option. Considering the fact that here, on Lost Island the dinosaurs maybe not are all herbivores, I also could understand if you'd prefer to take the first option. So?"

"Ri rave ro rearch ror Rhaggy." Scooby said and everyone could see the determination in his face.

"I just can't live without knowing what happened to him, even if we'd just find his..." Daphne trailed off, leaving the words no one wanted to hear unspoken.

"We can't give up now. We've done so many things to get this search started, we can't turn around now. Carnivores or not, we'll search." Fred spoke up at last.

"So we'll go on." Velma's expression couldn't really be described. Her mouth was in a grim, determined line, her eyes were full with hope and her forehead was furrowed with concern.

Continuing their search, they walked around the dinosaurs in a huge bend, not really wanting to win the animals' attention.

While they were walking around them, Velma tried to calculate their position. The coordinates Shaggy had been able to give were nearly exactly in the middle of Lost Island. Logical, he hadn't been directly on the ground, so the plane, considering the fact that Shaggy had been flying with a west course, had to be somewhere between the middle of the island and the western end.

Steering clear of the meadow, they were about to walk back into the jungle, when they heard it.

A screech, loud and howling.

The screech of something dying.

Then, the hell broke loose around them.

Every dinosaur, really every animal around them began to run away from the screech. They all immediately knew, that this screech could only mean one thing:

Carnivores.

Unfortunately for the gang, they all were running in their direction.

Considering the size of some of the dinosaurs, you don't have to be very smart to know that getting between these dinosaurs when they were in a panicked state like this would probably mean your dead.

So, without any words spoken, Mystery Inc. began to run.

What they didn't knew, was that the carnivores following the herbivores at the other end of the meadow were Jumper. This wouldn't be very bad, if Jumper wouldn't be one of the smartest race of dinosaurs. Jumper were only about one meter high, not the perfect size for a hunter, but they had won the ability to plan real strategies to get their food.

And the plan they were working out right now could end up deadly for Mystery Inc.

Because the Jumper had made a very simply, but for animals very complex plan. The plan would look very easy to each human who'd hear of it. The Jumper simply parted in two halfs, the one half walking around the meadow and panicking the herbivores from their side. While they would, panicked as they are, run into the other direction of the meadow, the other half of Jumper would wait there.

So, by running into the same direction as the herbivores did, Mystery Inc., ironically, walked right into a trap.

And it wasn't long until they stood face to face with two of them.

They hadn't thought about anything like that, so no one of Mystery Inc. had bothered to take something like a weapon with him or her. Thinking of that, the only chance to survive was to run. And knowing that, they did so.

Turning around as fast as they could, they started to run.

Typical, though they never really knew why they did it, they parted on their run.

While Fred and Daphne run to the left, the two Jumper decided to part also and one went after Scooby, who went on running to the middle, while the other Jumper went after Velma, who took the right side.

Fred and Daphne, luckily followed by none of the Jumper, climbed on a tree, hoping that this dinosaurs wasn't one of the few who were able to climb and hoping that both, Velma and Scooby had come away alive.

Scooby, on the other hand, had inadvertent taken a curve while running away and now was about to run under the tree, Fred and Daphne were sitting in, when they both decided to lean down as far as they could to help Scooby up to where they were sitting. Scooby, seeing their arms and hands, ready to lift him up to their hide-out, thankfully grabbed to them with his paws and let out a relieved breath when they quickly pulled him up.

Velma, however hadn't quite as much luck as her friends, when she felt that the Jumper caught up with her. Suddenly stumbling on a small clearing, around her was nothing than impervious jungle and she knew that she had walked into a dead end.

Literally.

* * *

The big hunt had begun while Shaggy had been on his food search.

He had been too far away from the meadow to really see what was happening, but he didn't want to take the risk of meeting another carnivore, so he decided that now was the right moment to go back to his improved home.

That was the last thought he had, when he saw a carnivore, a Jumper, circling something on a clearing some meters away.

Or better, someone.

Looking nearer, Shaggy's whole body froze.

Because this certain someone appeared to be one of his best friends.

* * *

_Me: Yep, in the next chappie, they will eventually meet Shaggy. Or, at least, one of them. In a very bad situation. However. M. Night Wolfalona, you asked me for more details and I'm really trying, really. A nearer description of the Jumper will come in the next chapter, promised. And thanks for your reviews._

_Invy: Now, we ask the readers out there to review. And if, why so ever, you don't, thanks for reading._

_Apps: ... there's nothing left to say -.-_

_littlebixuit_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Wowie. 4th chapter. Ah, I know, I'm really letting "Our own Mystery Movie" hanging, but I, for myself, need to know what will happen here. But I'm getting a new chapter of "OoMM" up soon. Promised._

_Apps: Why do I have this feeling that this soon will be more than a few days?_

_Invy: Ya know, this words were enough to spur me and Pia. You'll see....._

_Apps: Oh-oh..._

_Me:_**I don't own anything. Okay, I own something, including plush-animals, a real-life tortoise and lots of books, but what I meant was, that I don't own Scooby or Jurassic Park. You got the idea.**

_Apps: Enjoy!_

_Invy: Hey, man, thaz my part!_

* * *

Looking right into the eyes of the dinosaur, Velma knew, that this was a good chance to be the end.

She had only three options.

Simply doing nothing and just die, trying to fight the dinosaur or trying to run away.

The first option was knocked out immediately. Also if she might die in some minutes, Velma wouldn't give up just without doing anything against it. She had always thought, she would die after a long and nice life, filled with mysteries she would solve together with her friends, living with them... or, maybe, living just with Shaggy... However, just dying without doing anything to try and live was definitely scratched from her mentally list.

The second option, fighting the dinosaur, seemed very logical in her situation and also a lot more heroic than the first or third one. But being heroic wasn't exactly what Velma wanted. The problem was, Velma would fight the dinosaur, but had the problem that she had nothing against him than her bare hands and she doubted that they would be a big help against the about hundred pointed teeth in the dinosaurs mouth. So, also the second option was scratched out.

What left the third option as most logic and probably the one she would choose. Considering the fact, that the dinosaur had managed to catch up with her before, her chances weren't very high, but it was definitely better than dying without doing anything against it. The only problem was, that the only exit from the little clearing was where she came from, but exactly that was the point the dinosaur was standing at.

She didn't know if she could call it luck when the dinosaur began to circle her.

On one hand, there would be enough space to run through soon, but on the other hand, Velma recognized that strategy from other animals, who did the same:

Circling their victim and then jumping forward to bite it.

But since she had no other option left, or options she didn't want to choose, Velma couldn't do anything else than waiting until the dinosaur was on the other side of the clearing, so she would be placed between the exit and the animal and had the little chance to run away.

While the dinosaur was making his circle, Velma's eyes surveyed everything of its body.

It was a very little dinosaur, about one meter high and, counting the long tail that got thinner to the end, about 1,60 meter long. His skin was covered with little, reddish-brown scales. The legs were small, but looked like they were full of muscles, conducive to make high jumps, perfect for the little dinosaur to reach taller victims with a jump. His arms were thin and at the end were small hands with three claws, sharp and made to rip through flesh. His posture was a bit bent over and his head was longer, with a yap full of sharp, pointed teeth, ready to bite themselves through fresh flesh. His eyes were yellow with a black pupil and right now resting on her. All in all, he could be compared to the very large Tyrannosaurs Rex, just very smaller and more bowed.

When she finally was standing between the dinosaur and the exit, she took all her courage and ran.

Unfortunately for her, there was a big limb lying on the ground.

She stumble over it, in the process losing her glasses and knew, that this definitely was the end.

Turning around, she could barely make out the shadow of the dinosaur.

Then, the shadow jumped.

* * *

Fred, Daphne and Scooby were still sitting on the tree.

The dinosaur that had been following Scooby luckily wasn't able to climb. It had stayed under the tree for some moments and then had ran away snarling.

Still, no one of them wanted to climb down the safe tree. Everyone was in thoughts, but every thoughts were the same.

Not only did they had to search for Shaggy now, also Velma was missing.

When two hours had passed and no dinosaur had showed up, they had made the silent decision of climbing down the tree and, knowing that Velma had run to the right when the had split up, began to go in that direction, hoping to find her still alive.

* * *

Shaggy, in the meanwhile had took the first and also only plan that had come to his mind.

Saving Velma.

What could only be done by killing the Jumper that was circling her.

Making a mad dash for the clearing, he observed how Velma took the only chance for her to survive and tried to run, but stumbled over a limb and lost her glasses. The Jumper saw his chance to get this victim more easier than ever and took two steps towards Velma.

Then, he jumped.

Unknowingly for the dinosaur, he hadn't been the only living thing that had jumped in that moment.

Because Shaggy, who had just reached the clearing, hadn't seen any other chance of getting the animal off from his jump towards Velma than using his own body to get it away from there.

So he jumped also, crashing into the surprised Jumper and taking him to the ground one or two meters away from Velma.

His whole shoulder was hurting from banging into the scales of the little animal, but he knew that he had only seconds to end what he had begun.

One of the dinosaurs claw shot out, scratching three, deep wounds over his right cheek, but Shaggy managed to take out his knife and stabbed it into the throat of the Jumper.

Red blood ran out of the wound and Shaggy quickly jumped away from it, so he wouldn't get anything on his clothes or himself. Blood was like a magnet to other carnivores' noses and the wounds on his cheek were bleeding enough for his taste.

Taking the knife and wiping it clean at some plants, he ran over to Velma, who was searching for her lost glasses.

He saw them about one meter away from her, grabbed them and helped the surprised Velma up with one hand.

Setting the glasses back on her nose, he smiled.

"Hello, Velma."

* * *

When the shadow of the dinosaur jumped in her direction, Velma couldn't help but think about Shaggy.

Was that what had happened to him?

But then, a second shadow showed up and crashed with full force into the dinosaurs shadow, taking him with him.

Interestingly, the second shadow looked very human.

While she sat there, frozen at the spot, she tried to make out what was happening by listening.

A short snarl, probably from the dinosaur, a scratching noise, then something stabbing. Then, Velma quickly turned around and began to search for her glasses, all fear had left her and back was just curiosity to see, what had happened.

By searching, she noticed the human shadow was beside her and lifted something up from the ground. Next, a hand grabbed for a hand of her and Velma let the hand pull her up.

Screwing her eyes up, she tried to make out who was in front of her, when the shadow lifted his arms and reached for her face, putting something very familiar on her nose.

When her glasses were back, Velma was able to see everything again.

Looking up, she saw directly into Shaggy's smiling face.

"Hello, Velma."

Velma's eyes grew wide in disbelief.

Quickly looking over the man in front of her, there was no doubt that it was Shaggy. He looked a bit other than when she had seen him last, his hair had grown a bit and his clothes were dirty and ripped at some parts. He was wearing gloves without fingers, he usually liked to wear when he was flying. There was a bandage around his left arm, it seemed like his shoulder was hurting, judging by the way he let it hang down a bit and there were three fresh wounds from the claws of the dinosaur on his right cheek and the about 30 cm long knife in his hand looked strangely out of place, but it was definitely Shaggy.

She throw her arms around him and embraced him like she had never did before. Silent tears began to run down her cheeks as he too wrapped his arms around her, pressing her to his chest. Emotions were set free as they simply stood there, relieved to see the other alive, not caring about the world around them. Just concentrating on the presence of each other.

Slowly, after some minutes, they were caught by the reality again.

"Velma?" Shaggy whispered, still embracing her.

"Yeah, Shaggy?" she whispered back, feeling just happy by saying his name again.

"I know how happy you are to see me, because I'm feeling the same things right now. But believe me, when I say to you, that I've learned that the carnivores living here have a better nose for blood than me for food. And judging by the blood the Jumper over there is spending, there shouldn't be much time left until the first dinosaurs will appear here. So, what do you think of the idea to get moving to a safer place and talk there?"

"Good idea." Velma whispered, looking at the dead body of the Jumper after letting go of Shaggy. It just stuck her then, that Shaggy just had killed him to save her life.

Shaggy had killed the dinosaur.

All by himself.

A smile spread across her face when she thought about that.

"Jumper?" she asked when Shaggy took her hand to lead her to the plane they would be safe in.

* * *

_Me: Wohoho! Pretty long, this chapter..._

_Invy: It sure is._

_Me: I shortly thought about making a cliffhanger after the first "Hello, Velma" from Shaggy's POV (it's not really his POV, but you know what I mean), but that appeared to be too mean to you. So I leave Shaggy and Velma walking to the plane's wreck, while Fred, Daphne and Scooby are vaguely wandering into their direction._

_Apps: Please leaver her a review. Writing this chapter sure took her a long time, 1,2 liter pepsi and 19 cookies. So, please leave her a review._

_Invy: And thanx for reading, anyway._

_Me: Honored that you read this chapter, my muse, my mind and me. _

_littlebixuit_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Mkay... I saw that 6 people had this story on alert just now. That may not be very many, but it's enough for me to think _'Time to continue'._ Besides, I just got an idea._

_Apps: _**No thing called Scooby-Doo belongs to her.**

_Invy: Well, she got that Scooby poster there..._

_Me: Yeah, did I tell you guys? I've got a Scooby Doo on Zombie Island poster now. It's huge and cool and I love it._

_Invy: Yeah... poster... love... anyway. Enjoy!_

_Me: Poster!_

* * *

"I'm glad." Velma simply said. It was no answer to any questions Shaggy had asked, as they had walked some meters in silence before Velma had spoken up, out of the blue, stating what she was just thinking.

Shaggy looked at her with a questioning face. "For what?"

"Many things. First of all, you're alive. Then, I found you or you found me, take it which way you want it. And... you haven't changed."

Shaggy furrowed his brows, the obvious question practically written in his face.

"You've lived here with dinosaurs, obviously even fought them" here she shot a glance at the bandage at his arm, mentally making a note to check on it as soon as possible "and you were all alone, but you're still the Shaggy you were when you left to the flight. This here, living with no human around at all, would drive some people crazy, you know. And here you are, joking as always."

Shaggy smiled. "Ya know... to change me, you'd have to lock every food from me. That would drive me crazy very fast. But this... nope. At least, not in this period of time, maybe if I'd have to live here very long, but I could take some months. Not that I want to, god, no, but I'd get it, I think."

"And that's what I'm glad for." she said just as they finally came to a clearing.

Even without the plane wreck at the one end, it was very clear that it was no natural clearing. Trees were lying around, obviously ripped out of their place from before with a huge force, plants on the ground and this strange feeling of destruction in the air. Shaggy had held Velma's hand on the whole way there, not only in an attempt to not loose her, but it also calmed him down to know that she was really there, that she was talking with him, that they would escape this island together.

Each of them had told the other one his or her story on the way to the wreck. Shaggy about his life after the crash, discovering the dinosaurs, fighting with them and learning from them at the same time, while Velma filled him in on how they had pulled every lever to come to this island and search for him, how they discovered the islands secret and how they had parted unwillingly just a short time before. Shaggy was very worried about the rest of the gang, since they had nothing to defend themselves if they'd 'meet' carnivores again, but Velma had calmed him down. He knew that they had faced very strange things before, it was just, that they had never experienced something like this before. Besides, some dinosaurs had real strategies in their attacks and sometimes, they wouldn't look like they would actually try to harm anyone until they attacked. Shaggy had learned to distinguish carnivores from herbivores after he had noticed the obvious differences between the two sorts, like the frame, which was very similar within the carnivores, also carnivores' teeth showed differences to herbivore ones. He was sure that Velma could distinguish them, too, but he wasn't sure with Scooby, Daphne or Fred.

He tried to shove this thought to the side (though planning on leaving on a search for them as soon as possible) as he climbed through the wrecks only entrance, helping Velma inside as well. Velma plumbed everything until she sat down on Shaggy's improved bed, motioning for Shaggy to sit besides her. She couldn't help but to be a little proud of him, how well and mature he had handled his situation, despite his still immature self. Which reminded her of the bandage. He had told her that he had got bitten by a dinosaur at the arm and it looked as is he had done everything right with bandaging it up, but Velma had insisted on him letting her get a look at it.

Now sitting with him for the first time since they met, she gently grabbed for his arm and he watched as she slowly removed the bandage, very well noticing the occasional cringe from his side when she touched particular spots. Finally having the arm freed, Velma shuddered at the sight. She had somehow expected that the version he had told her had been played down a bit in an attempt to not worry her, but the wounds at the arm were worser than she had thought. As the dinosaur must have sinked its teeth in Shaggy's arm, the animal probably had tried to rip at it - and had achieved success. Deep, dark red lines were drawn over the limb, on the upper site and the bottom as well. Skin seemed to be missing at some places.

As she looked up in his face, she was surprised to see the look on his face, which seemed to be... slightly embarrassed, though it was accompanied by a smile. And a bit worried. Not about the wound, about Velma. Scooby, Daphne and Fred as well.

"Well... as the one who would get the nearest to someone like a doc in the whole gang, your opinion?"

Velma brought her attention back to his arm.

"Seems pretty nasty, but it looks like you have bandaged it up very well, didn't know you could do this. Though I'm sorry to say that this probably will leave scars."

"Didn't know it either. And I calculated with the scars. Well, that'll be some story to tell, huh?"

Velma smiled, only Shaggy was able to lighten up a situation like this with some simple words. She began to wrap bandages around his arm again and slowly nodded.

"Yeah... probably."

"Hey, you got any idea how late it is?" he suddenly sounded urging.

"Um... 3 pm, I think. Why do you ask?"

"Well, as much as I dislike to say that, if you're out there" he nodded towards the jungle "at night without a weapon or a safe place to be, where the dinosaurs won't get to, you're pretty... doomed. You have any idea where the others would go to?"

"Well... we made sure that everyone had a compass before we set a foot on this island. Everyone knows that this plane wreck here is in the east of the island. We made sure, that if anything would happen that would separate us, we'd just continue to walk east, since we'd run into each other sooner or later. If they have lost the Jumper, they should be walking east."

"Means we have to walk west."

"Exactly." Velma watched as Shaggy walked around and put things he thought of as necessary into a green backpack. After grabbing the knife that lay at the door without one moment of hesitation, he turned to Velma.

"You..."

"I'm coming." she stood up.

Shaggy seemed to be worried and relieved at the same time when she made clear that she would come with him. Relieved that he would have company and worried that she could get in danger, which was happening very easy on an island filled with dinosaurs.

Closing the wreck after they were both outside, he took out a compass, looked on it for a moment before pointing west.

"Then it's searching again."

* * *

Meanwhile, Scooby, Daphne and Fred were walking to the east.

Following the agreement from before, that everyone would go on walking east if they'd get separated, everyone was listening for every sound that his or her ears were able to catch. Each step, crack of some branch, noise of something moving around them, drove them more and more crazy, but they had to continue their search for Velma and Shaggy.

After an hour of walking they came to a huge, green meadow, filled with some sort of dinosaurs that were about 10 foot high and 8 foot long. Obviously herbivores, they looked rather peaceful and the group of three decided to rest. While Daphne and Fred sat down, Scooby carefully began to sniff around the dinosaurs, though not risking to go nearer to them.

That was, until his nose picked up his favorite scent of the whole world.

"Raggy?" the Great Dane muttered as he walked farther out on the meadow.

* * *

_Me: Mh.. Not very interesting, huh? Well, there'll be action in the next chapter, promised! (and more hardcore Shaggy xD)_

_Apps: Please leave a review._

_Invy: Reviews are the things that hold her writing up, you know that?_

_littlebixuit_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Well... what's there to say for this... pretty much... nothing. I'm sitting here and I write and that's it. It's just another 'I'm away from 4.10 - 9.10.' update._

_Apps: _**Scooby Doo does not belong to her property.**

_Invy: What a boring beginning._

_Me: Well, at least I'm writing one, many other authors only write a short note or, sometimes, there's nothing like it._

_Invy: Ugh! That's so silly. The comments are fun to write!_

_Me: My speech. Oh. This chapter's going to contain more action and hardcore Shaggy ^^_

* * *

If they would have asked themselves what had caused the whole mess later, they wouldn't find an answer.

Maybe it was the strange thing, to humans known as dog, but with dinosaurs totally unknown.

The dog's scent maybe. Or generally its presence.

Maybe the dinosaurs had sensed something, some danger, humans were not able to sense.

But whatever it was, it had happened.

When Scooby, smelling Shaggy's scent, had strolled off, he had gotten between the dinosaurs unknowingly and unwillingly. He simple got there.

Then, something went through the dinosaurs, which Velma would later refer to as triceratops. It was like an invisible bolt hitting all of them at the same time, making them look up in a fast move.

That was the moment, Scooby realized where exactly he was. He sensed the tension between the animals around him and knew, that one false move could bring the wild drove to snap and run. What would be pretty bad in Scooby's situation, since he was right in the middle and at least one half of the dinosaurs had to pass him when they would run. The problem was, that the triceratops wouldn't care to pass him if they would be panicked.

Not daring to move one muscle, Scooby was frozen in the middle, his eyes twitching nervously around, while his body sensed the rising tension between the animals around him.

And then, without any move or anything, no noise, nothing changed, but it snapped. All together, like a well trained show, they began to run.

And all Scooby could do was shivering, as he watched how his probable death came racing towards him.

* * *

As Shaggy and Velma came to a large meadow, Velma recognized the dinosaurs on it.

"Triceratops. Herbivores, though, if there's any danger around them, they-"

"Will get pretty mean and use this horn upon their head. I know them, Velma." Shaggy finished her sentence, but Velma knew that he hadn't really wanted to interrupt her, more likely talked to himself as he thought of her words.

"Oh. Yeah. I forget you've been here... long enough." Shaggy flashed her a smile, but suddenly, his expression fell, as he looked at something behind her, something on the meadow.

Turning around, Velma could only see the mass of Triceratops. "Shaggy, what's wrong?"

"There's... Scooby. Damn." he said, as he began to run, simultaneously with the Triceratops.

Velma was, in a loss of words, shocked. From the sudden running of the Triceratops, from the sudden appearance of Scooby and from Shaggy. She would have to get used to 'Hardcore Shaggy' eventually, but it was still strange, how he would rush to a wild mass of animals.

But even stranger was the next thing.

Shaggy, while running, somehow managed to get a rope out of one of his many pockets on his trousers, made a sling and - as unbelievable as it may sound - swung it in the air, the rope flew around one Triceratops' horn and with some more running and a high jump, Shaggy hung on the side of the big dinosaur, quickly scrambled upwards and sat on the back of the animal, holding himself up there with the help of the dinosaurs horn.

If he actually knew that it would bring something or not, Velma would never find out, but then, it didn't matter as she watched him pulling the horn slightly to the left, which brought the dinosaur to run more left, right towards the little spot, where a brown something nervously tried to run.

* * *

Scooby hadn't had any chance from the beginning.

He was fast, sure, but the Triceratops were faster, plus, they were in panic.

And at one point, Scooby had no chance to escape. His death near, he closed his eyes, one paw laid over them and got himself ready for getting trampled on. But then, something, or rather, someONE grabbed for his collar, he felt himself lifted in the air and then on something that felt like the back of an animal.

"Scoob? You okay?"

He didn't open his eyes at first, only his nose was stretched forwards slightly and as he took in a deep breath, there were many smells. The dino beneath him, the panic in the air, the grass of the meadow, but over everything was one just too familiar smell.

"RAGGY!"

The Great Dane leapt onto the back of the lanky man sitting in front of him, hugged him (as best as a dog can hug someone) from behind and licked over his ear enthusiastically, seeing that Shaggy's ear was the only thing he could reach to lick over.

Shaggy laughed at the soggy greeting, not only glad that Scooby was indeed okay, but also happy that he was finally united with his best friend.

"Ri've rissed rou." Scooby padded a big tear out of the corner of his eye.

"I've missed you, too, Scoob, but now, we should better do what we can best and, like, get outta here!"

Shaggy pulled the horn to the right, leading the animal slowly to the side of the herd. When he had gotten the animal to the right side, with no other dinosaur between them and the peaceful meadow, Shaggy called out to Scooby.

"Scoob! This gotta be a perfect 'off the dino roll', or else we're screwed!" noticing the fear his companion had, Shaggy carefully got Scooby in front of him. "I won't let anything happen to you, like, you trust me?"

"R-reah." the scared and trembling dog answered immediately.

"Okay." Before he made any other move, Shaggy took the rope off of the horn of the animal and pocketed it again, it could prove itself as useful later. Wrapping his arms around the shivering dog in front of him, he swung the leg which was on the left of the dinosaurs body over to the right before he let himself fall down onto the grass, rolling away from the herd as fast as he could, barely avoiding the legs of some Triceratops that came running after the one he and Scooby had just sat on.

Lying in the grass for some moments, just panting. It took Scooby only these few panting moments of Shaggy to get up and lunge himself at Shaggy to lick the panting man all over the face. Shaggy cracked up laughing as Scooby's tongue swiped over some ticklish spots, but managed to get up eventually, right in time to hear somebody calling his name.

"Shaggy! Scooby!" he swirled around to see Velma running towards him, her face red from running the long way he had been riding on the dinosaur. She arrived, only to pull him down on the grass again as she jumped in a hug, which was soon joined by Scooby, who began to lick Velma's face now.

Laughing, they got up again.

"Scooby? You've got any idea where Fred and Daphne are?" Velma asked him.

The dog nodded, already beginning to ran off into the direction he had last been together with them. Velma and Shaggy, still slightly panting, just looked at each other, shrugged, and ran behind him.

It didn't take them long to see Fred and Daphne, who had been jogging behind the herd when they had noticed that Scooby had left and could've gotten in real danger. Seeing Scooby relieved them, but as soon as they saw Velma and Shaggy, they totally freaked out.

The relieve, the happiness, the joy, everything meaning something like this took over all of them by seeing Mystery Inc. finally reunited and they ended up in a big group hug on the grass.

"You can't believe how glad I am to see you all alive and well, but..." Shaggy said, whose face had began to take on a blue color, because he was the one lying under everyone else. Quickly getting up, everyone stretched his hand out for him and he thankfully grabbed one of them.

"Shaggy! You...Jeepers!" Daphne said as she saw the slightly different looking Shaggy, the bandage and scratches, plus the knife... seemed so out of place. But it just needed one smile of him to get the old Shaggy back.

"I know, Daph." Velma spoke up. "The knife is the strangest thing." she joked about Shaggy's appearance.

"Hey, nothing against the knife. It's a life-saver." Shaggy defended himself, though he knew Velma was only joking.

And Mystery Inc. made their way over the meadow, vaguely wandering back into the direction of their chartered ship.

* * *

_Invy: Yay! Hardcore Shaggy!_

_Me: You know how the german version of the 'Ducktales' theme song makes no sense?_

_Apps: Wrong story..._

_Me: Indifferent. It's kinda bugging me. In the german version, they sing something about 'Pluto and Goofy - everyone's with you'. But Pluto and Goofy are some of the figures living in Duckburg, who never made ONE appearance in the whole show. Where's the sense?_

_Invy: Yeah, that's... senseless._

_Me: See?_

_Apps: It's up to me again, I believe. Please leave a review. You know you want to write one._

_Me: *cough* No, I'm not watching Ducktales.... okay, okay. But just sometimes. Rarely. Only when I've got the sudden urge to._

_littlebixuit_


End file.
